


Arrow House

by MagusLannister



Series: Hallucinate [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Romance, Background Relationships, Consensual Sex, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Implied/ Referenced Hypnosis, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lies, Manipulative Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Smut, Tommy being SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLannister/pseuds/MagusLannister
Summary: Rosalyn gets into the wolf's mouth, accepting Polly's offer to be the Shelby Co.'s attorney. Confident in her repression of her past with Tommy and their established relationship with her fiance; The last thing she expects on her work day is for Tommy to take her to his new manor make to bring alive all their promisses and dreams.
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby (Mentioned), Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallucinate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Arrow House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. this is my first story on this site and more in this fandom and especially in this language; my inspiration in complex and shitty characters like Tommy makes my imagination fly to the point of overcoming my laziness. This story is a preview of the central story that I hope to develop; I leave material to know the reactions of Rosalyn's idea

Rosalyn stretched her leg below the desk, leaving the pen aside, it had been a long day going through the list and collecting information of akk the workers of Shelby Company Limited, she had not analysis th enetire company statutes, but in her previous look through this after John left it on her desk this morning, she knew was a total disaster, she still had a internal debate whether or not to tell Tommy about the very poor work of the lawyer who hired before her.

But for today she had been in charge of the department of human resources and writting the contracts in form for the brokers like the rest of the empolyees and the corporate boars. She had worked about 10 hours arraving this week at the betting shop at 6 am to have everything in order in her new office as a Corporate Lawyer; part of being early this morning was how few hours she slept the orders night, excited by the expectation of putting her college years to use, going back to work. Taking advantange that Richard had gone to Delhi four weeks ago, she would not face her refusal because of she worked, they would not have an unseccessful argument and she would not have that knot in her chest and the voice in her head that would tell her to accept the terms of her fiancé. _He loves yo, don’t ruin this with him._ She left the thought of his mind, she should not think about her premarital affairs at work, she picked up the returned pen.

But the thought was stronger. How much longer would she hide her displeasure whit Richard about his position that she not need to work? She always was a working woman, before meeting Richard she had two jobs at the same time, paid her own apartment rent and had a independent life. But Richard had know her as the daughter of a wealthy businessman who had a college degree dor fun o leisure, a young woman misguides by alcoholism, the death of her brother and the disappointment of the last man she loved and broke her heart. _Man who was two doors away, by the way._ She banged her head against the desk. 

The knock on her door made her raise her head to see Polly's young and kind son staring her in the porsche. "Hey Michael come in how can I help you?" she asked smiling at him while she fixed the neck of the dress and stood up, Michael was charming and sweet, growing up away from his cousins was a good thing apparently.

Michael smiled at her tightly "Tommy sends me to look for you" she felt her smile freeze "Well let's not make Mr. Shelby wait" she said as she stood up, she could feel Michael's presence behind her on her way to Tommy's office, smoothing her skirt, she smiled at her to Lizzie as she passed. 

Tommy was sitting looking at the ledger, holding a cigar between his fingers, he looked at her as she walked to his desk. 

The white cotton gown loomed over her figure falling into a soft, pleated skirt, her red hair was loose but neatly fashioned, falling to below her shoulders; It was still strange not seeing her with her long hair, but that did not take away an ounce of how incredibly beautiful she was.

"Did you summon me Mr Shelby?" and there was the neutral and diplomatic tone with which She spoke to him now; none of the soft voice and conspiratorial whispers they shared years ago or the furious tone she spoke to him a few weeks ago. But he preferred that, he preferred whatever she gives him whenever she is there with him, looking real and full of life, it made that the time they spent together was real, that she loved him some time ago and that it was not all a product of an opium-induced dream. 

The logical part of him told that he should let her be happy with his stupid and posh fiancé, he did not even know him, but he wanted to break his face, maybe he was a good man, with the information that He collected, he knew Doctor Richards is a good man, capable give her a thousand lives better than he could, but fuck, seeing her on the arm of that stupid doctor in the racing made him screw up his idea and the promise he made to Ada and Leigh Anne to stay away from her when he learned she returned back to England.

He sent his plans to straight fucking hell, his concern for Sabini, Campbell, the IRA and the rest of the businesses when he saw her there laughing and drinking champagne, with her distinguished red hair wearing a hat. 

She made the air come out of his chest and at the same time as if he would breathe back. 

Polly threw the Sunday newspaper in his face. Of course John and Arthur would tell her that they saw Rosalyn, after of that he had been frantic and somewhat deranged, that that night he used opium again to bring her back in his dreams and delusions, but Polly would not miss the opportunity to rub in his face his mistakes, when she leave the newspaper, with her face plastered on social section in the page 8, ethereal and perfect, on the arm of another man who wouldn't love her half as much as he loved her. _Dr._ _Richard. J. Spellman III and his fiancé Rosalyn A. Hale, Royal Ascot._

There's went he fuck off everything, He had to get her it back. 

"Did you finish your work for today?" he asked, she snorted as she crossed her arms, struggled not to let his gaze get stuck on how her tits rose with that movement. "It will take me weeks to fix the mess the other lawyer left, but for today I think it's over, why the question." He got up and went to the door. 

"I have something to show you" she allowed herself to be guided. 

"I hope it is not another horribly drafted statute." He smiled at her, they went to the car, and he opened the door for her, she looked at him doubtfully "Rosalyn please get in the car" 

"Where we go? I have to go home early, Richard is waiting” she complained, unsure. 

"You are the worst liar in the world, Doctor Spellman is not in the country, please get in the car or I'll get you" he answered opening the driver's door, she glared at him as she got into the car. 

It felt like a kind of memory as they were driving down the country road in his car, she did her best to keep her gaze on the window view, and not look at him, because since she got into the car, her legs were tense and a knot in her stomach that would make her turn and do something impulsive. 

So, she decided to break the tense silence "It was not in my contract to be kidnapped by my boss" 

"It is not kidnapping if you come at will," he replied. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were the master of kidnappings, that means I'm not your first kidnapped" 

"The irony and the jealousy do not feel you Love" she looked at him offended "Kidnapped and insulted, before you used to be more chivalrous with your obsession and property delusions Tommy" she said with an overactive tone of offense, he smiled cheekily at her and she felt drunk giggling. 

She hated him, hated how he made her feel, just a 20 minute car driving and it seemed like she was throwing out the window how angry and offended she really was, that she was the last years, but here she was like an idiot laughing with him, feeling hot and boned; and her taut muscles thanked him, her fists clenching at her side gripping the fine material of her skirt. 

_You are here again with him, having a loving and faithful fiancé who loves you, but you are with him and only he makes to feel like you. Not Richard, the kind and attentive Richard, but Tommy, dangerous and passionate Tommy, who broke you heart and only seemed to heal for him._

They came to an estate, and long terrain of flat plains and a tall, beautiful mansion, dark frame, walls of dark red brick and roof with Victorian style. 

"Where we are?" she asked. 

"In Cheshire" 

"And we came here why? " ask getting out of the car looking at the house 

“Rosalyn this is my new property, Arrow House, it is not finished yet as far as you can see” he pointed to the workers gathering their tools, as it was getting dark, picking up the basket that was in the back that he ordered Leigh Anne to prepare. "Oh, I still don't know why you brought me here, Tom." 

"I have not brought anyone to see it, not even to take a look at the remodelling plans, I wanted you to be the first to see it" he answered as she lit a cigarette "After all, it was you who motivated me to buy it" he waited Her reaction, as she looked around, the realization hit her. 

"Wait, this was Mr. Arley's property, it's the property on one side of the Chemsley forest where we used to camp," she looked at him ecstatically, smiling at him. 

"That's right, come on I'll give you a tour" he offered her hand and she accepted it blushing. "When you bought it? More importantly, how you managed to get the curmudgeon Mr. Arley to sell it to you, I still remember how he used to kick us out of his property when we camped, shouting and hovering his hunting rifle ”, imitating the movement with the hand that was not holding his. 

"Oh! come on give the old man a break, it wasn't curmudgeon." He replied "Of course he did, he was crazy when he saw us, pointing at us as if we’re deer" he smiled. "Don't expect him to welcome us with tea and biscuits if the first time we met him we were fucking" she laughed out loud. 

"Still don't give him the right to be such a curmudgeon, tell me how you convinced him!" she squeezed his hand. 

"Died". He light on his cigarette. 

"YOU KILLED HIM" she exclaimed. "Not! He died of natural causes, fuck Rosalyn I wouldn't kill the man for his fucking house” She gestured dubious, mocking him. 

He left the basket on the living room floor when they came down from the top floor. "Fuck it's so damn huge, you did some remodelling on top of that," he said turning looking around the empty parlour. 

"Yes, a new stable, arrangement on the exterior grounds, some rooms, two offices ..." She interrupted him "An oval living room and a personal dining room in the East wing with large windows to see the sun rising in mornings" she exclaimed looking at him firmly, eyes green like a cat. 

"They are all the things we said we would have in a house and now I have it" he approached her "Let's go have a picnic in the patio like the old days, we have things to celebrate your first week in the Company" she had a serious expression, but she was guided by he. 

They sat quietly on the blanket, taking the food out of the basket and turning on the small lamp in the car, as they lay down, Tommy opened the bottle of rose wine and poured her a glass and she unbuttoned her shoes, enjoying the grass on your fingers. 

"I haven't drunk wine in 8 months," she said accepting the glass. 

"I imagined it Ada commented on the alcohol problem." She ignored the inquiring gaze taking most of the wine in one gulp, the taste of the grape and the sparkle of alcohol making her feel warm and misty. "Let's not talk about it, because if we talk about my alcohol problem then we will have to talk about opium" she pointed her finger accusingly, reached out and touched his face, warm hands touching the black grooves under his eyes. 

He pulled her hand from his face and cradled it in both of his, looking at her lying on the grass lit by the small lamp, the orange light making her hair look like it was on fire. 

"Let's not talk about it today, not today please, let's not talk about your ability to drink like a sailor" he smiled at her. 

"Neither of your ability to smoke all the Chinese Opium, shameless" she finished her glass "I only allow myself a one glass do not insist" she lay down on the blanket looking at the sky. 

"Why did you agree to come Rosalyn" 

"Polly talked to me, and I think I have reproached you for too long" she played with her fingers "And you always manage to drag me into trouble and curiosity is stronger" she blatantly lied she knew it, she knew that he knew it.

 _I would hate you for a thousand years, but that only reaffirms how much I love you._

" I never apologized, or you never heard it Ross and there has not been a day that I don't regret to hurting you." Her heart sank. "I've wasted too much time regretting cheating on you with Grace and I won't apologize for what happened," she huffed. 

"Please stop Thomas, I did not come to this, I no longer want to ask you for something that is already in the past, you advanced and I advanced" 

“You seriously think that, I have advanced? Wasn't this what you wanted? An apology, knowing how utterly miserable I was until I saw you in that box at Royal Ascot and dealing with how absolutely empty I've been.” 

"Tommy ..." 

"Fuck it no, for two years I've been regretting what happened and more in not getting on the first fucking ship and look for you in New York; but time slipped out of my hands Rosalyn ” He stopped when he saw her expression, her red face and eyes brimming with tears. She jumped up and headed towards the mansion putting her shoes on the road. 

She could feel him following her, she was furious, how dared he do this to her now, with what face did he mention her affair as an accident, as something she had to overcome. He takes her elbow halfway. 

"Stop this and listen Ross." She pushed him away with her free hand. 

You're cheeky Thomas, you can't wait for me to just come back to you after an apology for fucking another girl, spy or not. I didn't trust you anymore and less when I know that you were doing this as if I didn't know that you have something with that widowed and elegant woman who trains horses "He released her as if She had beaten him" That woman must be charming, and I have a man who loves and respects me so let's do ourselves a favor and move on” She take a deep breath. 

"I'm moving to India with Richard" her voice came out shrill "So you can have this beautiful house with that beautiful girl or whoever and not feel like you owe me anything" 

She was agitated and frantic as if she had had a sudden rush of adrenaline in her body, but that didn't stop the shudder when he took her face in his hands and pulled her close. 

"Don't compare what we have with them, don't mention them" he swept away her tears "How can you expect me to be happy with the idea of you being with someone else, how do you expect me to be happy with someone other than you." He looked at her intensely and she just kept crying. "I know I screwed up everything, but I will love you forever" a sob escaped her "It is your decision Ross, you have the last word, whatever it, I will accept" His words hit her. _Rosalyn decide Richard or Me_. 

She pulled away from him, her words rumbling in her brain, in her heart. 

"Will you take me home please?" His gaze froze on her, disappointment and frustration painted in his blue eyes, but he nodded stiffly. They walked through the rest of the courtyard until Arrow House lit up. 

She had a jumble of thoughts and feelings; but only one thing was certain, she hadn't felt like this in two years. Complete and full of life. Tommy was two steps ahead of her and looking at him make her hurt and gave her life; that broken and dangerous man, the chaos made person, make her be at peace even when everything was a war. 

_You are my calm Ross, with you everything is fine, everything disappears_.

He had told her that some time ago, lying on her chest, on an especially difficult night for him, she did not answer him that day, but she was specifically in a completely different way, with Tommy she feels and live, nothing was mechanical and monotonous, pre-set. 

And it was like catharsis, like seeing the colours for the first time, Charlie voice sounded strong and booming in his head. _Rosie_ _don't love someone who makes you feel ordinary_. 

She took her hand making him turn to look at the aside of the car, her strong jaw clenched, cold blue eyes staring at her furiously. 

She clung to him, standing on her toes, crashing her lips with him, if he was surprised or not, he didn't care because he kissed her back with the same force as her, his hands tightened on her waist, his lips bruising hers it was a frenzy of hot lips, teeth and tongue coiling herself that made lust and desire spill over her like the water of a broken prey; and she moaned in his mouth when his hand was the base of her hair to pull her head up to be able to plunder her mouth with necessity. 

He leaned against the car door and tucked one of his legs between her thighs; his lips against hers, one hand in her hair and the other clutching her arse. 

He slid his lips down the line of her jaw to her neck, and she rocked her hips against his leg. "Fuck Ross I fucking missed you so much", she leans her head back to give him the best access to his neck "So love me please don't give me reason to consider it" 

"Let's go inside" 

They climbed the steps between petting and kissing, He closed the door behind them when they reached the main room. Tommy had said he was lacking places to furnish and redecorate, but the main room had a matrimonial bed with an ornate headboard, all in dark oak and cream and beige colours, she didn't like it but she had other things on her mind for that, as if he read the mind, he went around her waist and began to kiss her neck, she emitted a sound of complacency, she could feel his excitement in her lower back, his fingers searching for the buttons of her dress, she turned and remove the his coat and waistcoat, when he opened her dress, he run his hands through the material of her slip on her breasts feeling her nipples harden. 

She leaned back on the bed, feeling drunk with desire, her body only in her slip and in lingerie, Rosalyn wore no stockings and thanked her, seeing her long legs, even as she walked around the office in her demure and wide skirts with stockings. It had been torture, now with nothing but the slip on his knees he felt fulfilled. Unbuttoning his cuffs and shirt, he slid the garters over her shoulders with her watching him with busted pupils and nipples firm against the silk. 

"Will you make me do all the work, love?" She bit her lip as he removed his shirt. "It is not your favourite job to undress me." He pulled her to him on her knees, take of her slip with a jerk, she moaned when he took a tit in her hand, still wearing her brassier, enjoying seeing her reaction. 

Rosalyn had the perfect tits, they filled his hands and they looked spectacular when they bounced while he fucked her, he could not avoid the pull of possessiveness and pride that seized him when he noticed the gaze of the men who held onto them. _They can see but not have._

He could feel her fingers working on his belt, he wouldn't waste time when he broke the clasps on her bodice, she gasped angrily. "I said undress not destroy" but she moaned when he took a nipple in her mouth. "Fuck Tommy" 

His hands went up her thighs to the top of them. "Fuck you are soaked" she let out a sigh when he touched the core between her folds closing her eyes under his attention. She stroked him over his pants before pulling them down and taking it with her hand, he growled in pleasure. 

He pushed her onto the bed and rushed to take off the rest of his clothes watching her take off her wet panties, he was agitated with his hard cock like never before, she crept up to him, kissed his lips, making make way of kisses from his neck, down his abdomen until she took his cock in her hand, licked the head of his cock and his hips rose at the stimulation, stroked her red hair when she put it in her mouth; He growled with satisfaction at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth rising and falling on his axis. It took much of his self-control not to push his hip to take it fully in her mouth, the sight of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth, her hand on his hips swaying, the red hair piling up in his fist, her ass arched and green eyes fixed on him takes to the limit 

"Is this what you want? You want me to cum in your mouth huh?” She moaned when he dipped a finger into her warm sex, arching her hips, the room filling with the sounds of sucking and gasping. Her tongue running from base to head, with puffy lips and saliva on her chin. He pushed back his cock away until its head was on pursed lips, he tilted her head just to see the shape of his cock in the cheeks, she purred, his fingers furrowed in her hair and he pushed himself back down her throat, she swallowed him completely, feeling the muscles in his throat as she devoured him. 

And he came with a groan filling her mouth with his cum, swallowing it, and cleaning it with her tongue, she took it out of her mouth with a soft plop smiling at him while cleaning herself with the back of her hand; He grabbed her chin, kissing her hard, inserting his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself she took his lips between her teeth as he ground her hips against his thigh, feeling her wetness against his leg. 

"Please Tommy just fuck me now" he smiled lewdly as he touched her clit with his finger her hips trembled "Not yet my Rosie" he kissed her neck going down her breasts biting her nipples "You have the best fucking tits I'd ever seen" He grabbed one in her hand as he ran his tongue over one of her pink tips, she arched, continued down her belly, leaving a trail of wet kisses, sucked the skin of her hips, grabbing her legs, lifting until her chest, she looked wild and full of desire, with her pussy dripping for him. 

He gave her a open mouth a kiss into her wet cunt and she screamed, her legs arching, he placed both legs on his shoulders, he ran his tongue over her slinky folds, her flavour exploding his mouth, spicy and sweet on his tongue, one of her hands in his hair the other clutching one of the headboard bars, her hips lifting against his mouth when he found her pleasure button, he wound her clit until he felt her thighs twitch around his head. 

"Eyes on me my love, I want to see you in the eyes when I devour your cunt" she lifted her head, her lips open and her thighs taut like a bowstring ready to be thrown. 

"Fuck Tommy," she moaned when he inserted a finger into her heat, and continued on his licks and lunges in tandem until she exploded in lights and colours, filling her fingers with his juices and her mouth with his taste. 

"Are you sure love?" he asked her, lining up at in her entrance, mocking her passing his head between her folds making her moan "Please Tommy fuck me" she stared at him and shuddered with pleasure at seeing his blue eyes like ice, with swollen pupils staring at her hungrily. 

He shoved her into his heat, growling with his face buried in her hair moaning her name, she wrapped her legs around his hips, digging his heels into her arse, motivating it to go deeper. "Fuck Rosie you feel so good, so fucking good" she dug her nails into his shoulders as he started to ram into her sex. 

"Please Tommy," she gasped in his ear, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. "Tell me what you want love," he hooked her right knee and lifted her leg to his chest, making him gasp for joy. "Fuck Tommy you're filling me ... shit please don't stop" Tommy squeezed his hand on his thighs concentrating on not spilling so soon, but his warm sex, her bouncing tits, and she moaning his name was taking him to the edge again. 

His thrusts increased and he had no mercy, his cock filling her, the obscene sound of skins slap, and his fingers in her hair stretching, making the knot in her belly clench tight. Tommy bit the tender meat between her neck and her shoulder letf it a mark, the prick of pain making her cum, screaming his name with her thighs trembling and her wetness running down her thighs. 

But he kept up his rough rhythm and only made her gasp more, as he rose to his knees, penetrating her deep, holding on to the headboard as he pushed her, the bed creaked at the movement and she dropped her legs opening for him, nailing her look at him 

"Tommy ... please ... ahh God... I love you fucking love you... fuck" she trembled again and squeezed his cock in her orgasm and that seemed to be too much for because he growled her name, filling her with his seed. 

His body fell on hers without completely crushing her, kissing and coming out of her, and she felt jellied and satisfied, with theirs flows falling between her thighs and the sweat leaving theirs skins slippery. 

"Fuck Rosalyn" he ran his hand over her face "I love you " she kissed him and he got up looking for his cigarette pit offering her one, she shook her head "I'm starving and we left the food basket outside" He looked accusingly at her when she covered herself with the old sheets, rolled his eyes and put on his pants as he left the room, when he returned with the basket “Forget the sandwiches and sweets that Leigh Anne made, the bugs ate them, but I found some mint and I know there are still some fruits, bread and tea ”she accepted the mint leaves“ Well next time let's not discuss before eating ”she hit him in the chest covering herself with the sheets accepting the food. 

* * *

"Tell me you're going to put a mirror on that wall?" He said meanwhile she gasped, spreading her legs open, facing the headboard, Rosalyn dropped her head forward, groaning rhythmically at his onslaught, "Where? ... fuck I'm so close ... for what? " he was anchoring his thrusts from her elbows with her back arched guiding her ass to follow his thrusts, he slapped his already red butt “Right there in front of us, my love, a mirror to see your face while I fuck you, to still look your ass crushing by my hips "he grabbed her hips releasing her arms, which fell forward arching to give him a deeper reach" see your perfect tits swing and your face while I fuck you"saying in her ear, without missing the beat of his thrusts, she came with a scream with joy, leading him to his orgasm. 

He kissed her softly on the back, lying on her side, she snuggled against his side. "You're on my side of the bed," she said sleepily, her hand on his chest, he snorts caressing her back, letting sleep invade him. 

The sun was already at a high point when he woke up, the night without fatigue and the nightmare made him feel renewed, but Rosalyn was not in bed with him.

He was alarmed that he had fled again, that he jumped out of bed leaving of the room. 

"Wow take care baby" she walked away from him with a pot in her hands, wearing only her slip on and her hair a messy mess. 

He rushed to help her, and she smiled at him "I thought a hot bath would be a good idea, but there is no hot water or anyone else so I took the trouble to fill the tub for us" he didn't really care, she was there with him and was all he needed, he leaned down and kissed her, feeling her smile on his mouth. 

"Good morning baby," she said. 

"Good morning to you too" 

Once inside the hot tub and clean enjoying being together, he made the best attempt to ignore the engagement ring on his finger, in an attack of possessiveness he thought about removing the ring while she was sleeping, but he reason back to himself and preferred to wake her up to fucking again. 

He knew had to give her her space, but he wanted an answer, she also seemed deep in thought. 

"The good thing about fucking my boss is that I save on paperwork to take the day off," she told him as they dressed again, she ran her fingers through her hair. 

"You will have to make up those days off, apparently my last lawyer left a mess" she growled him. 

The drive home was quiet and like, she leaned on his shoulder and slept all the way, with her hand on his thigh as he drove to drop her off at his house again, he wish could tell her to stay with him, he would send someone over for looking for her clothes, but she had not given him an answer and had to focus again on the business now less than 3 months from the Derby, with Campbell and Sabini around, put her in his life would only expose her at risk. 

"Where do you know Alfie Salomons" she asked sleepily and he looked at her inquiringly "Where do YOU know Alfie Salomons" she made an annoying noise. 

"I asked first" 

"And I second where the fuck do you know Alfie Salomons" 

"From work" 

"From work, wait for me to believe that shit" he was now angry, what connection did she have with the leader of the Jews. 

"My job in London, you don´t remember... Alfie Salomons was my boss, in the bakery, the real bakery was her pastry chef, but I could drink all the rum they made" 

"Wait there you expect to I believe you were the pastry shop of a Jewish gangster in London, who you seem to every 5 days, fuck Rosalyn, you realize how fucking ridiculous it sounds" he growled as she looked at him annoyed now "Yes, I knew it was a Jewish gangster, but I never press myself to enter the other business, why are you so angry ” 

"Why was my fucking woman secretly meeting with a gangster" she made a sound of outrage "And that you wanted you to be the only gangster in my life at that time?" He tightened the wheel. 

"Did you and him have something? Alfie and you?” she snorted. 

"You are an idiot and I would like to say yes cause you have no right to claim me because who sure knows if you were fucking Grace at the time" he rolled his eyes 

"It was just one fucking time." She crossed her arms over her chests. "I didn't ask you for the statistics, and whatever, nothing happens or will happen with Alfie, we are families" 

"What?!" he asked louder than he intended. 

"Yes! And not on the side that you think, he is married to my cousin Margarite, they met in War, she was a nurse and Alfie well you know he loves to tell his story about his personal stigmata in an Italian.” She made a gesture of disgust "Please tell me you are not doing business with him.. I.. I adore Alfie but he is not the most reliable in the world" He parked in front of her house and took her chin to kiss her. "I'll tell you all about it some other time, yes?" she pouted. 

"The evasion will not work for you all your life Tommy, but I am too exhausted to insist, but I will only tell you something think about whatever it was you offered him and think about how to double it because that bastard bets on the strongest" he considered her words As he watched her gather her things and take the key out of her pocket, she kissed his cheek "I love you Tom" and got out of the car. 

* * *

He entered her office the next day wishing he had still been in Arrow House in a hot tub with Rosalyn in it, but all he had was Leigh Anne's questioning look as she entered his office. 

"So? Why you have that look. ” She handed him a new box of cigarettes when she saw him rummaging in his drawer to fill his cigarettes pits. "Which one?" 

"The same one I wear when I fuck the boy I wanted" she said and he smiled. 

"Fucking guys Annie, we had a deal" he shook his head 

"Don't tell me Annie, and yes, but I didn't ask in payment so it wasn't prostitution" she said lighting a cigarette, someone knocked on the door and Leigh Anne opened, letting in a early 20-year-old blond man with a long nose who was looking at them suspiciously. 

"Mr. Shelby, I am Patt ... I mean Patrick Reynolds, I am the litigiuos of Miss Hale, technically her assistant while training me" he approached to shake her hand, the boyish air and the cheerful smiles made him feel that he could handle the boy "Nice to meet you Patrick, but Miss Hale is not here" 

"And we won't pay you anything boy" Leigh Anne cut him off rudely, he gave her a withering look. 

"Oh no, don't worry Mr. Shelby, I receive my salary from Miss Rosalyn, I am here because she sent me to leave you this letter and look for some things from her office, the lady outside told me that I should ask Mrs. Gray for the key" the boy gave him the letter, a small cream-colored envelope with a gold stamp with an RH, he opened it and read the letter with his heart in his stomach. 

_Make my decision. I choose you, but I must do this_

_I love you_

_RH_

He squeezed the envelope in his hand, fuck, fuck, fuck; a horrible and anxious feeling creeping from his feet to his head, Leigh Anne took the letter from his hand before he could stop it. 

"What the fuck" she said looking at Patrick. 

"Where is she?" He asked, Patrick squirmed at the gaze of the two of them; awkward and intimidated, but he wasn't in the mood to be careful with a green boy 

"Miss Rosalyn took a train to India this morning, I must notify Dr. Richards that she is on way" Patrick spoke quickly. "Fucking idiot, why she don't just leave him" Leigh Anne snorted. 

"Mr. Shelby, it is not my business the personal affairs of Miss Rosalyn, but she has been my tutor for a year and I have affection for her" Leigh Anne interrupted him walking from end to end next to his desk "To the point boy" she was furious, like him, but he gave her a bad look, gestured for Patrick to continue. 

"And I know Dr Spellman and he ... well, whatever happened between you and Miss Hale, he won't let her go, just like that ... And if Miss Hale went all alone together with him, I wouldn't be sure she'll come back so convinced of her decision ... ” 

"What are you talking about Patrick, you're implying that Dr. Spellman somehow abuses or have some dominating actitud on Rosalyn," he said with a hiss. 

"Nothing physical I guess, but Doctor Spellman always manages to convince Miss Hale by telling her how dependent she is on him and other degrading things, even ... Doctor Spellman handles Miss Hale's accounts, if she want to buy any vase for the house must be authorized by the Doctor, the train ticket she had was bought for him, that's why she can go and let's not talk about the clothes, all the girls see it as something romantic that the man has bought a new wardrobe for Miss Hale but for him is just another way to control her ”Patrick looked indignant while counting and something black and heavy as lead settled in Thomas's stomach. 

"Like ..." Leigh Anne started, but Patrick cut her off "That's the weirdest thing, Doctor Spellman and Miss Rosalyn met when she was treating her alcohol problem, the Doctor's sister is a therapist, and she took part in the therapies of the Miss Hale with the doctor present and as I understand her therapies included hypnosis; all noticed the progress of her on her problem, as well as her unusual dependence on the Doctor, all were surprised when only weeks after making their relationship official she agreed to marry him, quit her job and follow him on his plans ” 

"How in the fucking hell Rosalyn's brothers left her with this man," Leigh Anne asked in a tight voice. 

"That is another point, Dr. Spellman has cut Rosalyn's relations with her brothers and some friends and even if she says it was her decision it is obvious that it is because of him that they are not on the wedding list" 

"Fuck" 

"Why are you telling us this Patrick?" Tommy in a tight whisper. 

"Because" Patrick was looking away "I know who you are for Miss Rosalyn and why it was me who was ordered by Doctor Spellman to burn the letters you and your family sent to Miss Hale" 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comments are violently welcomen


End file.
